Nine Months Of Hell
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: 24 year old Rory Gilmore Mariano is expecting a baby and T.J. saw fit to give Jess some advice. 'Be prepared for nine months of hell' Follow Jess through nine months of mood swings,cravings, tears and most importantly... Rory in labour. Future Litfic.
1. One Month NO Coffee!

Rory Gilmore stood by the counter of the diner.

"Jess please!" she begged, pounding the coffee cup on the bench with each word.

"No! Our child is not going to come into this world high on caffeine!"

"But I'm only one month pregnant!" she protested, "Mom drank coffee when she was pregnant with me!"

Jess shook his head firmly and moved away; ignoring the withering stare he was receiving from his wife.

Luke and Lorelai came down the stairs, hand in hand. Actually it was more likely Lorelai had taken Luke's hand and refused to let it go but it was a cute sight nonetheless.

"Aahhhh! How are my offspring's husband and my offspring and my offspring's offspring?"

"He won't give me coffee!" Rory pouted, pointing a finger childishly at Jess.

Lorelai looked scandalized, "Oh my gosh! How dare he? I drank coffee while I was pregnant with you!"

"I know!" Rory sniffed, thrusting out her lower lip and holding out the cup, eyes shining.

"No!" Jess and Luke said at the same time.

Rory sniffed turned away from Jess, Lorelai threw a withering glare at Luke and then cast a sad glance at her full coffee cup before swiveling around on her chair as well.

Jess sighed and filled the cup on the bench with a small amount of coffee.

"This is the _only _cup you are getting Rory."

Rory spun around and nodded, making it clear that she would be getting far more than one.

"Hey Luke's going to be a granddad!" Lorelai laughed, fingering her wedding ring.

Luke, much to her surprise, smirked at her. "Yeah, and you'll be a grandmother."

The smile slid off Lorelai's face and replaced itself with one of utmost horror.

"Oh God! I hadn't even thought of that!"

Luke smiled at his wife and filled her coffee cup.

Jess looked at his wife savor the contents of the cup before looking up at him and placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

Jess recalled the conversation he had had with T.J. a few weeks after he had found out Rory was pregnant.

"_Now Jess my boy, now that she's got a bun in the oven I gotta tell you. Be prepared."_

"_For what?"_

"_Nine months of hell!"_

Jess hadn't taken the words literally until Lorelai had seen fit to clue them in on all the tales of her pregnancy. That was when Jess decided that if Rory was anything like her mother…

He would need to be prepared.

* * *

**A/N- Yes, Red n Black Roses has gone and started yet another multi-chapter fic. You think she would learn but apparently she hasn't. Anyway long story short this is going to be a 9-10 chapter story, each chapter a month of Rory's pregnancy until she goes into labour. Anywho… read, review, tap dance. I really don't mind. Chapter Titles are as follows.**

**One Month… NO Coffee!**

**Two Months… NO Magazines!**

**Three Months… Fears**

**Four Months… Mommy/Daughter Discussions**

**Five Months… Mood Swings**

**Six Months… Cravings**

**Seven Months… Baby Names **

**Eight Months… False Alarms**

**Nine Months… Labour**

**Epilogue… Her Sixteenth**


	2. Two Months NO Magazines!

Rory Gilmore-Mariano snuck into Doose's market, frantically looking from side to side before closing the door and running to the magazine rack. She grabbed the first magazines she could lay her hands on, not really caring what they were before rushing over to the counter and thumping them down.

Taylor, who was snoring loudly, jerked awake.

"Welcome to Doose's may I… Rory! Wonderful to see you my dear!" his eyes found the huge stack of magazine's in front of him.

"Rory dear why do you…"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she whispered frantically, waving her hands in front of her and looking at him over the top of her dark sunglasses.

"Why do you have so many magazines dear?" he whispered, scanning them and placing them in a plastic bag.

"Because mom threw out all the other ones!" Rory said quietly.

"Why would she do that?"

Rory paused for a moment. If she told him that Lorelai was preparing the house for Rory's two-month pregnant self, (Stocking up on the oddest ingredients, buying Kleenex in bulk and removing all magazines from the household), he wouldn't let her out of the store with them.

"Uh, mom went on a…cleaning…thing and threw out all our magazines?" It hadn't meant to sound like a question, but that's how it came out.

Taylor eyed her but handed over the plastic bag. Just when Rory let out her breath, thinking she got out safely, the door jingled and Jess stepped through.

"Morning Taylor I need…" he glanced up to find his wife looking extremely guilty, shopping bag clutched in her hand.

"Rory NO Magazines!" he said, snatching away the bag.

Rory whimpered, "But I _need _them! One of them has a great work-out plan for losing weight!"

"But Rory- you're not fat!"

"But I will be!" she sniffed, eyes watering.

Jess's eyes widened, Lorelai said that Gilmore suffered from hormonal outbreaks _very _early in the pregnancy stage.

With a sigh, he pulled out one magazine and handed it to her.

"_One!_ That is all you are getting!"

Rory made a happy sound and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek before dashing out the door with her prize.

"Lorelai is going to kill you for that! Taylor said with a smug look on his face.

"Lorelai will kill you for letting her buy the magazines in the first place."

Taylor stopped smirking and looked at him.

"You were here for something I presume?"

"Yes, Luke wanted me to give you this list; it's of items nobody is to sell to Rory while she is pregnant."

Taylor took the list and looked it over with a nod.

"Righ then, I will personally make sure that Rory doesn't get her hands on any of these items."

Jess moved to walk away when the door was slammed open and Luke and Lorelai stood framed in the doorway.

Lorelai stepped forward and looked at the pair.

"Is there any particular reason why my daughter is in the diner bawling her eyes out over the fact she'll never be skinny again?"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers and to my readers, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Three Months Fears

Rory Gilmore-Mariano sat up in bed, her hair flying everywhere. Jess was startled by the action and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ow! Jeez Rory! What happened?"

"I exploded!" she shrieked, "I got so big and the baby didn't come out and…and…and BANG!!" she began to breathe deeply, her eyes wide and a hand over her stomach.

Jess sighed and hoisted himself back into bed, "Rory, you won't explode… I promise you."

"But what if I don't lose the pregnancy weight and I just stay fat forever and ever and ever?"

Jess wrapped his arm around he shoulders.

"You won't!"

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Will you love me even if I _am _fat?"

Jess smiled, "Yes Rory, I will love you even if you are fat or old and wrinkly."

Rory's eyes widened, "Oh God! I hadn't thought of that! I'm going to get old and wrinkly! Before you know it there will be people calling me… _Grandma!_"

Jess shook his head and sighed at his wife, "Rory, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Jess leant in and whispered in his wife's ear.

"When they're calling you Grandma- they'll be calling Lorelai Great-Grandma."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers and readers. This fic is coming along nicely and I'm enjoying writing it. I needed something to fill in for Coffee and Cream. This is the shortest chapter so far I think but… bah! I'd like to know what you guys think! HINTHINT!**


	4. Four Months Mommy & Daughter Discussions

Rory Gilmore-Mariano lay awake in bed, the light from her lamp shining on her face. Jess had to go out of town to see Jimmy because Lily was sick and she insisted she had to see Jess. He had been reluctant to go and leave Rory behind but Rory insisted he go and see them.

There was a crash from the kitchen followed by several muttered words Rory couldn't quite make out.

She sat up and walked outside to find her mom sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in hand and the remains of a broken one on the floor.

"I didn't do it?" Lorelai said with a hesitant smile.

Rory grinned and then glared at the cup of coffee in her mother's hands.

Lorelai was startled at her daughters glare but soon realized it wasn't directed at her, but the cup in her hands.

"You can have some babe, the pot is over there. I know how painful it is to go without coffee!"

Rory smiled and rushed over, filling her mug to the brim before drinking the entire cup in one gulp and pouring herself another.

Rory lowered herself into the chair across from her mother and inhaled the bittersweet scent of the liquid before her.

She heard Lorelai sniff and she looked at her mom.

"Are you okay?"

Lorelai nodded and Rory turned back to her cup. Her mom sniffed again and Rory sighed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Lorelai wiped her eyes a little and smiled shakily, "You're growing up so fast kid… stop it!"

Rory sighed and looked at her mom.

"Mom, no matter how old or wrinkly I get, or however many kids I have… I'll always be your little girl; the one who walked from door to door in a pair of wings asking people to come to my caterpillar's funeral."

Lorelai laughed and picked up her cup in shaky hands.

"I know you will kid it's just… I always expected you to stop growing one day and be my little baby girl forever and ever."

"I will be mom. I'll just be your _big _little girl okay?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Just promise me one thing Rory,"

"Sure mom, anything!"

"… Can they call me Aunt Lorelai instead of Grandma?"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my readers and reviewers and thanks for the alerts and faves! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up soon!**


	5. Five Months Mood Swings

Rory Gilmore-Mariano was sitting at the counter, coffee cup in hand. It was, surprisingly, filled to the brim with coffee- Luke himself had filled it.

Why? You ask? Well it might have something to do with the fact that Rory Gilmore-Mariano was suffering from a severe case of mood swings.

After whacking a customer around the back of the head with a menu for asking her what she thought of the pancakes, laughing hysterically when Taylor said the word 'wholesome hang' to describe his ice-cream parlor and bursting into tears when Luke gave her a cup of orange juice- he decided not to argue when she demanded coffee three seconds later.

With a grin on her face, she happily drank the contents of the cup and munched on the chocolate-chip pancakes she had taken from Lorelai.

Kirk entered the diner and stood by the counter.

"Hello Luke, Jess, Lorelai, Rory." He said, nodding to each of them as he said their names.

"Rory!" he said happily, "I see you're showing more than ever!"

A hush lapped over the diner and Jess gave Kirk a look that clearly said.

'_You're an idiot for what you just said but I suggest that you now run like hell because she's going to kill you'_

Rory's eyes narrowed over the rim of the cup. She lowered it and clenched her teeth.

"Are you…calling me…fat?" she said, tears springing into her eyes.

Kirk's eyes widened, "Oh no Rory I was just saying how you can really see your baby bump!"

'_IDIOT!' _Lorelai mentally screamed.

Rory burst into tears, shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she buried her face in her hands.

Kirk obviously realized he'd said something wrong, and reached out to touch her shoulder.

Just as it brushed her jumper, her head flew up and she snarled at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked madly.

Kirk ran out of the diner as fast as he could and Rory got off the stool, following him. The door slammed closed and the diner sat in silence.

"I sure hope my child doesn't inherit the temper of their mother and grandmother." Jess remarked dryly, pouring Lorelai some coffee.

"Urgh! Don't say that word! _Grandmother! _Makes me feel old!"

The door to the diner was once again slammed open and Rory walked in, her eyes shining with tears. She sat herself on the stool and looked at Luke.

"Luke…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

Rory beckoned him down to her level and put her mouth to his ear, as though telling him a secret.

"GIMMIE A COOKIE!"

Luke moved back and handed her a triple chocolate swirl. Rory took it with a smile.

"Thank-you Daddy-Luke!" she said, munching away on the cookie happily.

Lorelai smiled, "That's my girl!"

* * *

**A/N- Yay! Readers and Reviewers make my day!**


	6. Six Months Cravings

Jess Mariano pushed open the door and staggered inside, weighed down by the several bags he had. Each of them was filled with some of the most bizarre food items that Rory had insisted he buy.

He closed the door and dumped the bags on the kitchen table, looking around for his wife.

"Rory?"

"In here!"

He walked into the living room to find Rory curled up on the couch with a sandwich in hand, watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"Hey Rory, I bought that stuff you wanted."

Her brow furrowed, "I wanted stuff?"

He sighed, "Yeah. Apricots, dried apple, raspberry liquorices, seven cakes of soap and some Special K."

Rory screwed up her nose and Jess sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Jess but I keep wanting stuff and then not wanting it!"

Jess nodded and his eyes focused on the sandwich in front of her, which was oozing black liquid from the side.

"Rory? What's on that sandwich?"

She smiled at him and held it up.

"Cream Cheese, Black Jellybeans, Icing Sugar, Chocolate Sauce, Tomato Sauce, pretzels and avocado with apple slices and pickles!" she took a huge bite and swallowed.

"Want some?"

Jess shook his head and tried his hardest not to look repulsed.

Rory got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, looking through the plastic bags.

"Hey! You bought the right kind of soap this time! The other kind made me itchy!"

Jess nodded and began to put things away. He heard a groan from behind him and found Rory looking at her sandwich with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew!"

Jess snorted and kept unpacking the groceries.

"I want ice-cream with walnuts… no! Toffee and sour cream! Wait! This is perfect!"

Jess turned to find Rory ripping open a bar of soap.

"NO!" he yelled, yanking it out of her hands.

"You sound like mom when I call her grandma, Jess! Gimme the damn soap!"

"You can't eat soap Rory!"

"But it smells so good!" she whined, "Like Roses!"

Jess shook his head and grabbed the remaining bars of soap from the table and put them in the bathroom.

When he came back he found Rory with a bottle of Mayonnaise held over a bowl of ice-cream covered with mustard and pepperoni.

"I don't even want to know!" he said tiredly.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my readers and reviewers.**


	7. Seven Months Baby Names

"Hmmm, I say his name should be Harry. Y'know, like Harry Potter?" Rory said, flipping a page in the baby names book.

"That's if it's a boy. What about if it's a girl?" Jess said, wiping the bench.

Lorelai perked up, "Well if it's a girl, she _has _to be named Lorelai after her grandmother!" Lorelai pulled a face at the word _grandmother _but smiled afterwards.

"And mother!" Rory said. "But actually, I was thinking of maybe doing something different."

"I am in total agreement!" Jess said as he handed Lorelai another cup of coffee.

"Good, I wanna name her Jessica."

Lorelai snorted into her cup and Jess turned around.

"NO!"

"Awwwwww! Come on Jesse!"

"Don't call me Jesse! We will not name our daughter Jessica! I agree with your mother- if it's a girl; Lorelai. If it's a boy; Harry. End of discussion!"

Rory's eyes filled with tears and she sniffed, thrusting out her lower lip.

The diner patrons watched Jess's face fall at the sight of his crying wife and they knew (even if he would kill anyone that mentioned it) that Jess was Gilmore-whipped.

He sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

"Fine! I'll _maybe _consider it!"

Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other and Rory nodded discreetly.

Lorelai suddenly put he cup down and pointed behind Jess.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" she yelled loudly.

Jess whirled around, expecting some sort of creature to be climbing up the wall behind him.

The second his back was turned, Rory grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She sculled it as Jess turned around with a peeved look on his face.

Lorelai grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Uh… I guess it was a coffee-induced hallucination?" she held out her empty coffee cup.

Jess narrowed his eyes and looked at the coffee pot; the now half-full coffee pot. His eyes turned to his wife; his rather guilty-looking wife.

"Rory!"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I'll try to have all the chapters up today because I need to get an outside fanfic life but won't leave this story here. **_**(Dodges vegetables being thrown from Everto Dea readers) **_


	8. Eight Months False Alarms

Rory put a hand to her stomach and winced uncomfortably.

Jess looked up from the book he was writing worriedly.

"You okay?"

Rory nodded and then winced again.

"Okay!" she gasped, "Or not!"

Jess stood up and rushed over to her.

"Where's it hurt?"

Rory waved her hand vaguely over her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!"

Jess was panicking; he had no idea what to do. Well, actually he knew what to do but felt frozen on the spot. The baby wasn't due for at least another month!

The door swung open and Lorelai marched in, Luke in tow.

"Hello. Daughter, son-in-law and future grand daughter-or-son!"

Lorelai stopped when she saw the look on Rory's face.

She let the shopping bags crash to the ground as she rushed over.

"Ror? Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I have a pain in my stomach- OW!"

Lorelai helped her daughter up.

"Okay, okay! This could be nothing but it could be something so we'll get you to a hospital!"

As soon as Jess heard the word hospital he snapped out of his trance and grabbed his keys. The four of them got into the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Braxton Hicks Contractions." He doctor announced with a smile in Rory's direction.

Rory sighed and the others looked puzzled.

"Doctor says what?" Lorelai said from her position in the uncomfortable chair.

"They occur sometimes. It is perfectly natural; some women don't even feel them."

Rory laughed and put a hand to her stomach.

"If only I was one of the lucky! You gave us quite a scare Harry William Gilmore-Mariano or Lorelai Jessica Gilmore- Mariano!"

Jess looked up, "When did we agree to name our child that?"

Rory looked at him and smiled.

"Oh! _We _didn't, I did! It was around the time the pain settled in that I decided I was naming our child."

The doctor laughed and nodded.

"Well Mrs. Gilmore-Mariano you're free to go. Good Luck with the little one!" he walked away and Rory sighed.

"Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Did you have these kind of contractions with me?"

Lorelai nodded vigorously, "Sure did babe and guess what!"

"What?" Rory asked as they piled into the car. Jess had his nose buried in a booklet on Braxton Hicks Contractions the doctor had given him.

"They got nothing on the real thing!"

Rory paled as the car drove off.

* * *

**A/N- IMPORTANT! I know nothing about Braxton Hicks Contractions apart from what I looked up on the internet. If what I have written is not correct please don't flame. Thanks to readers and reviewers and the end is near!**


	9. Nine Months Labour

Rory Gilmore-Mariano was well known for being the quiet, sweet, Star-Hollow princess.

"JESS MARIANO YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE OF BOREDOM READING YOUR STUPID HEMMINGWAY! YOU ARE NEVER LAYING A SINGLE HAND ON ME EVER AGAIN!"

Jess listened to his wife yell and scream at him and he couldn't help but smile. His wife was gorgeous, even when she was yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SIMILING AT BUDDY?"

A number of other words spilled from her lips and Jess vaguely wondered where she had gotten such a vocabulary from.

"You need to push Mrs. Gilmore-Mariano!" the doctor said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!"

Her nails dug into Jess's palm and he felt a small dribble of blood well up.

With one final scream, there was another cry introduced into the room.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

Rory laughed and looked at Jess, who had tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"Yes." Jess answered as the doctor handed him his baby daughter.

Rory lay back with a sigh and took her daughter into her arms.

"Hello Lorelai Jessica Gilmore-Mariano." She whispered to the bundle.

"Jess?" she said quietly, looking at him.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Can I have some coffee?"

Jess laughed and nodded.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said; you're not touching me again!"

"Okay Rory."

Jess got up and went to find Lorelai to inform her of her new granddaughter.

"Jess?" Rory said before he left.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Love you!"

Jess smiled, "Love you too Rory."

* * *

**A/N- I loved writing Rory in labour. Now only the epilogue is left. Shame, I grew quite attached to this story.**


	10. Epilogue Her Sixteenth

Lorelai Jessica Gilmore-Mariano stared at the ceiling and turned her head towards her clock. The numbers 3:08 AM blinked back at her and she felt two bodies slide into bed with her.

"Hey mom, hey dad." She whispered.

"Hey baby girl! So, tell us… how is it to be sixteen?"

"I feel kinda the same. Do I look any different?"

Jess tilted his daughters head up and looked at her.

"Hmmm, she looks a little older. What do you think Rory?"

Rory looked at her daughter. She bore a striking resemblance to herself. Gilmore eyes, brown hair. But Rory could see Jess shining through in some of Lori's features.

"Oh of course! Walk into Doose's before five and you got yourself a discount!"

Lori grinned and turned to her dad.

"So, Daddy. Now that I'm sixteen can I date Jack Marring?"

"No!" Jess replied. Jack Marring had asked her out a few weeks ago and Jess had firmly put his foot down.

"Awww! Come on daddy, do you remember what you were like at my age?"

"Yes and that jacks that no up to a hell no!"

"Mom?"

"Sure sweetie!"

"RORY!"

"What Jess? She's sixteen. And it's hard to believe that this time many, many moons ago…"

Lori and Jess groaned.

"I was lying in this exact position swearing like a sailor."

"On leave!" Lori corrected.

"And squeezing the hell out of my hand!" Jess inserted.

"Uh hello! My story!"

Rory spoke about her adventures in labour while Lori added her comments here and there.

Jess watched his two girls with a content look on his face. He watched his daughter's eyes get heavy and her breathing even out.

Rory was also asleep; she seemed to have talked herself out.

Jess shook his head and covered them up, dropping a kiss each onto their foreheads.

'_Be prepared for Nine Months of hell…'_

T.J had been right about that. But he was also right about what he said afterwards.

'_But once your child is born… it is all worth it.'_

Jess looked at his daughter and his wife.

It was worth it.

* * *

**A/N- There you all have it. It's all over. Done. Finished. Thanks to my readers and reviewers and all the people who put me on faves and alerts.**


End file.
